Out of Change
by Cyn-Gez
Summary: Nanaba is walking home from work and meets a homeless Krista. NaKuri. NanabaxKrista. AU. Oneshot. Im terrible at summaries.


**A/N** : Got bored and after a bit of time on tumblr found DaniLovesAnime, or CanaanAlphardForever on here, saying she's the only one to have written a fanfic of the pairing NaKuri, I'm here to change that.

* * *

"Thank you, come again."Yelled the clerk as Nanaba exited the coffee shop.

Nanaba took a sip of her coffee and shuddered "Oh that hits the spot." After she had exited Nanaba began her walk home, working in a big city she often walked in favor of driving or taking the bus.

'What should I make for dinner?' She thought to herself. 'Maybe some fettuccini Alfredo, it's been a while since I m-'

"Could you spare some change ma'am?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden question. She looked around to find the source of the voice. A girl, who was homeless judging by the dirt on her face and her ragged clothing, was seated against the wall Nanaba was walking past seemed to be the questions origin.

"Please, just a few dollars would be enough, I haven't eaten in days." The girl asked with pleading eyes blue as the ocean.

Nanaba found herself lost in those eyes, snapping to her senses hearing the girl's voice. "Uhh yea sure one second, I'm sure I have something I can spare." She said as she reached into her purse attempting to find some spare change or food for the girl. After a few minutes of searching to no avail she frowned. "Sorry, doesn't look like I have anything."

"Oh, that's ok…" The girl said, her face painted with sadness. "Sorry to bother you."

Seeing the girl's reaction pained her, she felt the need to help the girl but had not the means to do so. "I'm sorry; I really do wish I had something I could give you." Beginning to walk away as an idea struck her, she turn to the girl and asked "Hey do you have a place to stay?"

The girl looked up "No… I've been sleeping under the bridge lately." She answered the sadness noticeably present in her voice.

"Well if you have no place to go and since I don't have anything else I can give, you could come home with me. I have a spare bed and I always cook too much…" She trailed off near the end, unsure of if she was over stepping her bounds asking the girl to come home with her.

"Really…?" The girl asked nearly crying.

"Yea, I mean it's not like you have any where to go and it bother me if I knew a girl like you was out on the streets alone at night."

The girl stood up and smiled "Thank you" She said looking up at Nanaba.

Seeing the girl smile evoked a slight blush from Nanaba. "N-No problem, anyways let's get going before it gets dark." She said as she began walking.

The girl nodded and followed her. "Krista"

Nanaba looked at the girl with a confused face as they walked. "Krista?"

"It's my name; I thought you might want to know the name of the person you're letting into your home."

"Oh, well if that's the case mines Nanaba, nice to meet you Krista"

"Nice to meet you too, Nanaba" The girl responded with a smile.

After the pair arrived at Nanaba's home she unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Well come on in don't be shy." She said to a Krista who stood outside.

"R-Right." Krista responded as she walked through the front door, closing it behind her.

"Come sit in here, I'll find you some clothes to wear." Nanaba said as she took off her jacket and threw it over a chair.

Krista did so and sat on the couch. "It's big…" She said to herself as she looked around the room.

Nanaba returned to the living room and handed Krista one of her shirts and some men's boxers. "Sorry, those are the only things I had that would fit you."

"It's fine… whose are these?" Krista enquired holding up the boxers.

The question caused a slight blush to paint it's self across Nanaba's face "Oh, those are mine… I wear them when I'm alone and not doing anything. Anyways, put those on and I'll wash your other clothes." She said trying to change the subject. "The bathroom's down the hall and to the right."

Krista nodded and carried the clothes to bathroom and opened the door, she stepped inside and felt around for the light switch. Once she found it she flicked it on and the room was filled with light. She looked at the boxers and blushed at the thought of Nanaba in them. Shaking her to rid her head of the images she undressed, folding her clothes into a neat pile, and put on the clothes Nanaba had given to her. After she was done she exited the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "This shirts a bit big…" She said as she looked down, the shirt barely staying on her shoulders. When she finished she walked back into the living room where Nanaba awaited. "I don't think this fits…"

Hearing Krista's voice Nanaba turned to the hallway and blushed as Krista walked into the living room wearing a shirt that obviously didn't fit her, the neck of it around her shoulders exposing her cleavage, and boxers that looked like shorts on her. "W-Well it's the smallest thing I had so it's gonna have to do." She said trying to focus on Krista's face and not her exposed cleavage. "Anyways I'm gonna go start dinner, you can relax in here if you want." She got up and headed into the kitchen.

Krista sat on the couch and looked around. _'Is she rich?'_ She thought to herself. _'I wonder how long she let me stay here'_ She yawned, stretching her arms as she did. Moving one of the couch pillows she laid on it, her eyes having trouble staying open. Soon after laying down she fell asleep, curling into a ball as she did.

After she finished cooking Nanaba returned to the living room and found a sleeping Krista. She smiled and crouched beside the couch. "Krista, it's time to wake up, dinner's ready" She said softly, poking Krista's cheek. _'Must have been exhausted'_ She watched her sleep for a few moments, studying everything about the beauty; the rise and fall of her chest to her perfect lips even the subtle movements of her toes as she dreamed. "How did someone as beautiful as you end up homeless?" She asked softly. After watching her sleep for a few moments she shook Krista. "Come on get up foods gonna get cold."

Krista's eyes opened slowly as she was roused from her slumber. "Where am I?" She asked still half asleep.

"In my house, now come on wake up." Nanaba replied as she stood up.

After realizing where she was Krista looked at Nanaba, tears welling up in her eyes. "I thought it was a dream…"

"Huh?" Nanaba looked back at Krista. "Wow wow why are you crying?" She asked worriedly.

"I thought you were a dream…" Krista replied with tears running down her cheeks.

Nanaba smiled and sat on the edge of the couch next to her and kissed her forehead. "I'm not a dream so you can stop crying." She said softly.

Krista sniffled. "Really…?"

"Yea, now come on the foods getting cold." Nanaba said as she got up and looked at Krista."

Krista sat up and stood up next to Nanaba. "Nanaba…"

"Hmm? Yea?"

"I'm glad you were out of change." Krista said as she looked up at Nanaba smiling.

A blush crept across Nanaba's face. "Y-Yea, anyways let's go eat."

* * *

 **My first fanfic so please, pick it apart as much as you'd like I would love to get any criticism or advice. Also if by some chance Dani is reading this, you aren't alone anymore :3**


End file.
